Riches To Rags
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Bella and Edward gave Nessie up for adoption to protect her from the Volturi. She grew up to be a worldwide famous actress under the name Roxie. But what happens when she runs away because she hates her life? What happens when the Cullens are reunited with her? Will she get the life, love, and family that she has always wanted? What happens when the Volturi threatens again?
1. I Hate My Life

**Chapter 1: I Hate My Life**

**Nessie's POV**

My alarm clock blared in my ears and woke me up with a start. I hit the snooze button and just laid there and stared at the ceiling. I thought about all of the things that I had to do today. Classes starting in one one hour. Then lunch. Then my personal trainer will come at two. Then I have a photo shoot at six. The at eight I go to the set of my TV show and film a few scenes. Then I have to come home and do my homework. Then I have to go to bed because tomorrow I begin shooting my latest movie. My life will get even more hetic after that. My life is also extremely hectic when I'm shooting a movie.

I sighed. I hated my life. I really did. I'm 17 years old and my life has been anything but normal. I was adopted when I was two years old. My name used to be Renesmee but my parents changed it. Now my name is Rosie. Rosie Lynn to be exact. I've been an actor since I was five years old. My parents are big time movie producers. So of course it's always been expected that I join the entertainment business. I never really was given a choice honestly. My parents have never made it publicly known that I was adopted or that my name used to be Renesmee.

I was never allowed to be a normal kid. I could never go to school. I could never make friends. I could never play around like most girls. I could never really have fun. So much has been expected from me all of my life. Maybe I wouldn't mind so much if my parents actually showed me any kind of love. They barely paid any attention to me at all. All they seemed to care about was their jobs and making as much money as possible. They were millionaires. I can't even remember the last time they gave me a hug or kiss.

I looked around my room. My room was about three or four times the size of a normal room. I had a huge walk in closet full of designer clothes. An 80 inch HD TV. I even had a jacuzzi. I had it all. Money, fame, everything I could possibly ever have or want. But what I wanted the most was something that money could never buy. Love, real friends, and happiness.

I did have a boyfriend, his name is Rick. But he is a complete asshole. He treats me like a scond class citizen. Like he is my superior. But I can't break up with him. He's my onscreen boyfriend on my hit TV show. The producers believe that it'll look more realistic if we are seen together off screen.

Then I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

Daniel, the family butler, enters with my breakfast which is just a yogurt. You see I'm only allowed to eat three things: yogurt, protein shakes, and salads. Mom always says that it's extremely important to never get fat. Which is why I have been a size two since I was eight years old. I'm not allowed to eat sweets, junk food, or meat. Honeslty I felt like I was starving myself most of the time. If I was caught eating anything with even an ounce of fat I would be in big trouble. Again, I hated it. I looked like a stick. I could use some extra fat around my body.

"Roxie Roxie" Daniel said in a clear manner to get my attention. "Did you hear what I said?"

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"Your mother called. She told me to tell you that your teacher is going to be running late. Oh and you're also scheduled to film a commercial today"

I sighed. I really hated schedule changes. As if my life was not hectic enough already.

"Okay Daniel, thanks. Can you please go now?"

"Yes ma'am" he said and then left.

Then another thought occured to me. It was an idea I had been thinking about for awhile. Today was the perfect day to do it. I could, no I would run away. I could disguise myself. I could use my old name. Renesmee. I would leave Los Angeles for good. I also knew the perfect person to help me.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"J Jenks. My name is Roxie Lynn and I need your help forging some documents"

**This idea came to me this morning. I hope you all like it! Please Review**


	2. Becoming Normal

**Chapter 2: Becoming Normal**

**Nessie's POV**

Running away turned out to be easier than what I thought it was going to be. I quickly went online and purchased a one way ticket to Seattle. I put on some colored contacts, which would change my chocolate brown eyes to a beautiful shade of green. I put on a lot of make up in an effort to alter my appearance quite a bit. I even wore a wig until I finally made it to a beauty saloon to get my hair dyed black and completely changed my hairdo. I didn't want to have to wear a wig forever. I would miss my bronze colored hair. But my bronze curly hair might have been to much of a giveaway. I also went and purchased some regular clothes. By regular I really mean anything that was not designer. The whole point is to blend in and go unnoticed. Designer clothing does not go unnoticed.

I was so happy when I finally made it to the airport several hours later. I was free. Finally. At long last I was completely free. For the first time in forever I was completely free. I got on the plane with an idiotic smile on my face. No commercials to shoot. No magazines to pose for. No movies or TV shows to film. It was a nice feeling.

I saw another person reading a magazine. I was dismayed to see that I was on the front cover. It kind of made me a little nervous that someone might recognize me and my plan might get thwarted before it even really began.

I wondered if they had noticed that I was missing yet? Probably. I should be filming for my TV show right now. The show is called _Superwoman. _I play superman's daughter on the show. It's pretty cool because I get to do most of my own stunts and all. I just hate that I have to kiss Rick, my on screen and off screen boyfriend, like in every single episode and make it look all romantic and stuff. When really I could not get to the mouthwash fast enough after shooting those seasons. I would rather do anything but kiss him. I can't stand the guy because of the way he treats me.

Finally, a few hours later my plane landed and I got off and was able to stretch my legs. It wasn't that long of a flight. Only two and a half hours. But I felt unusually cramped in my seat.

I quickly found J Jenks office. J was a lawyer, but a few people I know have used him for things that are not exactly legal. Supposedly he was very good and forging legal documents. I got his phone number off of a friend. I promised to pay him exceptionally well to make the process go faster and also to keep my true identity a secret.

I collected my documents quickly and then left. I was not really sure where to go next. I had this idea of going to a town called Forks. That was probably my best bet. It was a small town and no one would ever think to look for me there. I would find a place to live. I was an 'emancipated minor' after all. It shouldn't be too hard. At least I hoped that it wouldn't be too hard.

I took the bus as far as it would take me. I started to get really sleepy and tired. By the time the bus had stopped at it's destination I felt like a zombie. I literally stumbled off of the bus and fell onto the pavement and scraped my knee. Some people laughed, while others offered to help me and asked if I was okay.

I walked through the forest, which was probably a terrible idea because it was already late at night, or early morning. Not really sure anymore.

I got so tired that I decided to stop and take a break for a while. I leaned up against a tree and without even realizing it I fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later feeling really comfortable for some reason. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room. I looked out the window and saw that it was still dark out, so I could not have been asleep for more than a few hours.

I screamed when I saw a woman sitting near my bed.

"It's okay, it's okay" she said in a soothing voice. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

When I looked at her again she had a warming smile on her face and beautiful golden eyes that just had a calming affect on me.

"Wwhherre am I?" I stuttered out.

"My husband found you in the forest a few hours ago. He brought you to our house. I'm Esme Cullen. Who are you dear and what were you doing in the forest?" she asked me, a look of concern on her face.

"I'm Renesmee Lynn" I told her. I chose to keep my last name. I was sure that just changing my first name would be okay.

"Renesmee?" she said.

"Yeah that's me" It wasn't a complete lie. Renesmee was my birth name.

"Renesmee what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I'm an emancipated minor. I came here looking for a place to live"

"So you don't have anywhere to live?" she asked me, looking quite sad.

"Yeah" I said sadly.

"Renesmee can you please come with me?" she said to me.

"Um, okay" I said.

I got out of bed and followed her out of the room.

I looked around the living room. There was a huge mess on the table. I saw blu ray versions of the first two seasons of my show and several other movies where I was one of the main stars. It was a little unnerving honestly. No matter what I did I could not escape that life. I just hoped that nobody would realize that I was her.

"You'll have to excuse the mess. My sons Emmett and Jasper are completely obsessed with that Roxie Lynn actress. They drive the rest of us normal people insane. I can't count the number of times that my daughters Bella, Alice, Rosalie as well as my other son Edward, have completely destroyed their collection of Roxie Lynn movies and TV shows"

"Wow" was all that I could say.

She led me down the hallway and knocked on the door.

"Yes Esme?" I heard a voice behind the door say.

"Our guest is awake" she said.

He opened the door and my heart almost stopped when I saw him. He was so breathlessly handsome. Much better than any movie star or actor I have ever met, which is saying something in my case. Like Esme he was extremely pale and had gold eyes. He also had a heartwarming smile.

"Renesmee this is my husband Carlisle. He is the one that found you. Carlisle this is Renesmee"

"Well nice to meet you" I said as I shook his ice cold hand.

"and it's a pleasure to meet you young lady" he said to me. I'm not sure why but I blushed heavily. "What were you doing in the forest?" he asked me.

"I was lost. I was trying to find my way into town but I got lost. I was also getting tired so I stopped for a while to take a break and I guess I fell asleep"

"Do you know anyone in Forks? Is there someone I can contact?" he asked me.

"No" I said. "I'm an emancipated minor. Now my family wants nothing to do with me so I'm completely on my own. I have nowhere to live"

"Renesmee can you come in my office for a few minutes? I would like to discuss some things with you" he said.

"Okay" I followed him in his office.

**Just in case anyone is wondering they do know that this is their Renesmee. They recognized her by her scent. However they do not know that Renesmee became an actress. So they have no idea that Renesmee is Roxie Lynn. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Please Review. **


	3. The Cullen Family

**Chapter 3: The Cullen Family**

**Nessie's POV**

I followed Carlisle into his office. I had to admit that even though he was a stranger I felt oddly at ease with him even though he was a stranger to me. Maybe it was the warm smile on his face. I wasn't completely sure. I just knew that I really liked him.

"Renesmee, what were you doing sleeping out there in the woods? Something could have happened to you?" he asked me, sounding worried.

"Well I told you, I have nowhere to live. I'm an emancipated minor. I came here looking for some place to stay for a while" I told him.

"Why did you get emancipated? Any troubles at home?" he asked me. Why did he have to ask me such difficult questions? Why? Now I was forced to make up lies on the spot.

"Well I was having a lot of family issues and I just could not take it anymore. I had to get it out. So I got emancipated. It's just that now none of my family wants anything to do with me so I have nowhere to go. I have some money which I think should help me" I explained to him. It was not a complete lie. I did have family issues. The main issue being how my family completely ignores me and lacks any kind of love, care, and support for me.

"Renesmee how old are you?" he asked me.

"17" I answered.

"Renesmee do you realize how hard it is for someone your age to find a place to live? Don't you realize how hard it is to get a job that will help you be able to afford a house and bills? Whatever money you have is not enough to pay for the basic things that you need"

I had to choke down a laugh and bite back a smile. Whatever money I have isn't enough? I had 100 million dollars to my name. Sure I didn't have access to all of it. That would not have happened until I turned 18. But I did have access to quite a bit. Certainly enough to pay for a regular house and bills.

But at the moment I did realize something. Something that I had not considered before. My parents, lawyer, and financial all monitor my bank accounts and my activities. If I took out money or used my credit cards they would be able to trace me easily. Luckily I had taken out quite a bit in cash before I ran away. That's how I was able to Pay Mr. Jenks nicely for his services. But now I can't access my money anymore, at least not for now. Not until I'm ready to go back.

"Renesmee" Carlisle said, waving a hand in front of my face to get my attention. I blinked a couple of times as I came back to reality.

"Sorry I sort of spaced out there for a minute. You're right. I didn't really think about the money part" I said.

He just sighed. "Why don't you just go back home and see if you can sort things out with your family?" he suggested.

"No. I can't do that. They want nothing to do with me. And I don't want to go back" I said.

"Okay Renesmee. Since you insist on not going back home I want to offer you the opportunity to live with me an my family. At least for now. I'm not going to leave a young girl like you to fend for yourself. Would you like to come live with us? I can understand if you're worried. After all we just met. But I just want to help you. And I know my wife and my children will have no problems with this as I have already discussed this with them. What do you say?" he asked me.

"I would love that Carlisle. Thank you" I said. "Oh and thank you for finding me and bringing me here. You really are a nice person" I said.

"I just wanted to help you and make sure that nothing happened to you out there. You scared me when I saw you out there. I thought of the numerous bad things that could have happened to you out there" he explained.

"Oh and I noticed something else that has me very worried"

"What is it?" I asked him. He had me worried now.

"How much do you weigh? I don't want you to take any offense to the question it's just that you are so skinny. I could actually see some of your bones if I look closely enough. That is not healthy at all. I'm a doctor so I know this kind of stuff"

"I weigh about 105 pounds. I'm a size two. My parents used to say that it was important never to get fat. They only allowed me to eat three things. Yogurt, protein shakes, and salads. They have even told me that I should lose more weight and go down to a size zero" If there is one sad fact about Hollywood and the entertainment business is the pressure they put on girls and women to stay skinny. Sadly it was common to see many women be a size zero or a size two. I didn't like it at all. I hated the way that I looked. I wanted to gain weight not lose weight. I didn't feel like I looked healthy. Like I said earlier, half the time I felt like I was starving myself. It made me sad that the few times my parents have paid attention to me is to tell me that I need to lose more weight. Why did they pay attention to me only to criticize me? Didn't they care about me? Sometimes I wondered why they even bothered adopting me in the first place. I would have been much happier with any other family.

"So let me see if I got this right..." Carlisle started to say but then he stopped himself. He was starting to get upset. "Your parents restricted your diet to only three things? They didn't let you eat anything else?"

"Yes. I could not have meat, sweets, or anything with salt or fat. If I was caught eating any of those things I would be in big trouble. It's been that way since they adopted me when I was two years old"

It was a full minute before he was able to speak again. "We are going to have to do something about that. What they did to you was not healthy at all and it angers me so much that they would do this to their own daughter. You need to gain some weight. You need vitamins and protein that comes from meat as well as other food that you've never eaten before. And you definitely need fat as well. Not a lot of fat, but you need to eat some. I can help you introduce these foods into your diet. Since you have never eaten them before you will need the help of a doctor. If you're willing to let me help you anyway"

"Carlisle I want you to help me. I really do" I said. I could tell that he was relived that I had said that because he smiled.

"Thank you Renesmee. Now I'm going to introduce you to the rest of my family. They just got back home. They saw you earlier but you were asleep"

"Yeah, sure, okay" I said a bit nervously.

I followed him out to the living room where I saw six extraordinarily beautiful people. Like Carlisle and Esme they all had the same pale skin and gold eyes. What was it with pale skin and gold eyes?

All six of them looked at me the second that I had entered the room. It made me feel a little self conscious. I also wished that they would stop. I was afraid of excessive staring. I was afraid that they would figure out who I was.

"Renesmee this is Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Kids this is Renesmee"

Immediately they all broke out in smiles and welcomed me into their home. They were all warm and friendly. I instantly relaxed.

Again I noticed the collection of my movies and TV shows and got a little nervous. I wished more than anything that they would just disappear.

"Oh are you a fan of Roxie Lynn?" Emmett asked me. For some reason the size of his body scared me. "Jasper and I are big fans of hers but no one else here appreciates her"

"Well not all of us are obsessed freaks like you two are" Bella said.

"What's wrong with that? She is a very good actress and she is smoking hot" Emmett said and Jasper immediately agreed.

"Ouch!" Emmett shouted when Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

"That is what you get for calling another girl hot" Rosalie actually growled.

**A/N: I also want to mention that Nessie inherited Bella's shield so Edward can't read her mind and figure out who she is either. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. **


	4. Normal Life

**Chapter 4: Normal Life**

**Nessie's POV**

The Cullens welcomed me in their home with open arms. I was not exactly comfortable just yet, but I did appreciate everything that they did for me. They took in me, a complete stranger, and helped me and treated me as well as they would their own family. They helped me set up in the guest bedroom. It wasn't as big as my room back in Los Angeles, but I liked this a lot better. There was something that about a smaller room that made it seem more cozy. But maybe that was just all in my head.

The very next morning I woke up to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. It smelled my eggs, although I couldn't be sure about that since I've never been allowed to eat it. But when I went down to the kitchen I saw a small plate of eggs accompanied by a small glass of milk. Milk was something else I was not allowed to have. Well, I did have some dairy products, but never milk by itself.

Just then I was spotted by Esme. "Oh Renesmee, I thought you were awake. I made you some breakfast. It's on the table"

"Really? That's for me?" I still a bit of a shock to me that I was no longer restricted to salad, yogurt, and protein shakes.

"Yes dear that's for you. Sorry that it's not a lot but Carlisle says that we need to take it easy when it comes to all of the new food that you will be eating because we are not sure how your stomach will react to it" she explained.

"Well thank you Esme" I said.

"Your welcome dear" she said.

I ate my food really slowly. I savored my food. It was so delicious. My taste buds exploded. To be honest, I was kind of sad when I finished my breakfast.

I heard someone in the living room turn on the TV and the first thing I heard was news about my disappearance. I immediately got nervous again. I knew the coverage of my disappearance would happen soon. News would spread very quickly thanks to the internet and social media. But I still hated it and I was afraid that someone might recogniz me. Even though I did a pretty good job of disguising myself.

"Hey Nessie. Do you mind if we call you Nessie? Anyway do you want to come to the mall with us? All of us girls are going and we thought we'd invite you" Alice said from behind me. I was so lucky that I was done drinking my milk because it would've ended up all over me and possibly the chair.

"Sure Alice. That sounds fun. And yes you can call me Nessie" I kind of liked the name Nessie. Renesmee was a bit of a mouthful of a name.

"Okay well be ready in 30 minutes. We want to get there as soon as the mall opens" Alice squealed a little excitedly.

"You'll have to forgive Alice" Bella said. "When it comes to shopping, well, words can't really accurately describe her. She's basically a hyper pixie on drugs"

"She sure is" Rosalie added.

"Hey!" Alice said.

I just bursted out in laughter. It was extremely funny.

"Hey you think it's funny now but you won't think it's so funny when she makes you try on a thousand different clothes" Bella said.

"Well nobody makes me do anything" I retorted.

"Well you haven't met Alice" Bella said. "She is a monster when it comes to clothes"

"Only because none of you have any sense in fashion" Alice responded.

I literally watched them argue about this for another five minutes before I disappeared into my room and got dressed with some of the regular clothes that I had purchased yesterday.

When Alice saw my clothes she looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"This will never do" she said. "You need something a little bit fancier"

"But Alice I like what I'm wearing" Seriously, I have had enough of fancy clothes. I wanted to wear something more normal looking.

"Well to bad" she said.

"I warned you" I heard Bella say. Maybe Rosalie and Bella were on to something when it came to Alice and clothes.

It turns out that she really was a monster when it came to clothes. I had to admit that I really did like her. No matter what she seemed like the kind of girl that I could easily be friends with. Bella and Rosalie were also amazing. They were all so nice and welcoming.

A couple of times I managed to sneak away from Alice with Bella. I didn't understand why but Bella seemed to really love those moments that we had alone together. She questioned me a lot about my life with my adoptive family and I tried to tell the truth as much as I could.

About three hours after we got to the mall I spotted a group of boys harassing a young girl. The boys looked like trouble. They even carried skateboards into the mall. Which I thought was kind of weird. But they would not leave that girl alone. So I decided to go and do something about it.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Are you deaf or something she told you to leave her alone?!"

"and just who the hell do you think you are?!" he shouted back at me.

"Nessie what are you doing?" I heard Bella say in a nervous tone of voice.

"I said to leave that girl alone" Even though he was twice my size I was not going to let him scare me.

"You stupid little girl. Get out of the way" he said.

That was it. I was not going to take any more crap from this guy and his friends.

I tapped on his shoulder and said "hey hey look over there" I pointed to something behind him and the moment he looked back I kicked him in the groin. He bent over in pain.

I started running away as fast as I could.

I ran into another boy with a skateboard and said "hey kid can I borrow your skateboard" I didn't wait for an answer and I just took it.

"Get that bitch!" I heard the guy scream behind me.

If you have ever seen Back To The Future then the following scene may sound really familiar to you. I basically reenacted the scene where Marty punches Biff and then runs away from him and his gang of thugs on a skateboard. I could hear the Back To The Future theme music as I rode throughout the mall.

I rode as fast as I could, miraculously avoiding people, kids, and just about anything else that you could think of. Meanwhile I could hear the guys screaming behind me. I came to a flight of stairs and jumped on the rail. I did this several times. I even jumped over a water fountain at one point. All of the skateboard tricks I did were moves that I used in either TV shows or movies. At one point I even heard security coming after us.

They chased me out into the parking lot. Those thugs would just not give up. I even skated into the middle of the street. I used several of my skateboard tricks to avoid getting hit by cars. Some narrowly missed me. I eventually made it to the other side of the street. When I looked across the street I saw that a huge crowd had gathered. The guys that had been chasing me on their own skateboards stared at me in shock.

Then I spotted Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. All three of them looked like they were about to have a heart attack. Especially Bella who not only looked really scared, but also mad. Uh oh. How was I going to explain this to them?

**Please Review**


	5. In The News

**Chapter 5: In The News**

**Nessie's POV**

I didn't know what to do or think. So I chose just to run, well skate as fast as I could.

What was I thinking?! How was I going to explain what I did?! Many of the moves that I did were my signature moves. Nobody else knew how to do them but me. Surely someone might recognize my moves now! Even the moves that weren't my own were still dangerous and nearly impossible for most people to do.

I didn't stop until I was sure that nobody would be able to catch up to me. They would've given up a long time ago. I was far enough that it would be really difficult to find me now.

I took a few deep breaths to catch my breath. I tried to think about what I was going to say to people when they started asking questions, especially the Cullens. I knew, without a doubt, that they would have questions. I was sure that they would come looking for me. It would probably take them awhile to find me.

"Nessie!" I heard Bella scream. I sighed. Obviously it didn't take as long as I had hoped that it would.

"Nessie!" I heard Bella scream again. I looked up and saw her followed by Alice and Rosalie.

"There you are!" Bella shouted. "What were you thinking?! Why would you do something so dangerous as, well, everything you just did?! You could have gotten yourself injured! Or worse, killed!"

I racked my brains for an explanation that would sound completely possible. "Well, I wanted to help that girl. It wasn't right that those men were harassing her like that-"

"But what you did was dangerous!" Alice said.

"Extremely dangerous!" Bella added.

"Well you shouldn't worry. I love skateboarding and I do that all the time-"

"You what?!" Bella screamed.

"I do all those kinds of tricks all of the time. It's nothing new to me"

"What do you mean that you do that all of the time?! Didn't your parents ever care about your safety?! For goodness sakes you didn't even have a helmet on!" she shouted at me.

"Bella I don't understand why you care. I mean, we just met yesterday. Why do you care about my safety?"

Bella stayed quiet for a minute before finally answering. "Nessie let's just go home now. I'm sure that the others will start to worry about us if we don't get home soon"

It didn't escape my attention the way that she completely dodged the question, but I didn't dwell on it. I had my secrets and she had hers. That is just the way that it was.

"Nessie how is that you even knew how to do all of those tricks?" Rosalie asked me.

Oh great! Someone just had to ask that! Just when I thought that I was in the clear!

"Well, I, it's complicated" I hoped that it would be a satisfying enough answer for all of them.

"What is so complicated about it?" Alice asked.

"Yes" Bella said. "What is so complicated about it?"

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this anymore, okay? Can we just let it go?"

"Okay, we will let it go" Bella said.

Phew.

"For now" she added.

Damned it!

We walked all the way back to the mall. A spike of panic spread throughout me when I saw some news vans out there. I avoided them at all costs. With my bad luck though I'm sure someone caught all of my tricks in the mall on camera. Probably several people videotaped me.

I saw the boy that I had taken the skateboard from and I gave it back to him.

We rode the rest of the way back home in silence. Honestly the silence was killing me. Can't they say something! Perhaps silence is better then talking though. What if they continued asking questions about what I did? I couldn't handle that right now.

As soon as we got home I heard the news on the TV. They were reporting on what happened at the mall. Great. Just great. Why did I seem to have all the worst luck in the world?

"Do you three mind explain what happened at the mall?" Carlisle said. "Especially you Nessie"

"Well, I was trying to help this girl that was getting harassed by a group of men. And, well, things just got a little out of hand"

"A little!" Carlisle shouted and I flinched. He immediately lowered his voice. " They have videos of everything that you did. You do realize that what you did was extremely dangerous right? Not to mention all of the damage that you did at the mall?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand"

"Nessie why would you do something so dangerous? You could've gotten hurt, or worse!" Carlisle said a little loudly.

"Well-"

"Apparently she does those kind of tricks all the time" Bella said.

"What?" Carlisle said.

"It's true"

"Look, Nessie while you are here please try to refrain from doing anything that might kill you. Okay? Believe it or not we do care about you"

"Okay" I said.

I was horrified even more when the news changed…. to my mysterious disappearance.

"There is an ongoing investigation in the disappearance of Roxie Lynn. She mysteriously vanished yesterday without a trace. Her disappearance was first noticed when she failed to show up for a commercial shooting. She was also scheduled to film more scenes for _Superwoman _and she was also scheduled to start filming her new movie today. She failed to show up for these events as well. Right now police are unsure if there was someone else involved in her disappearance…" I started to panic even more as the reporter kept talking about me. I did not like this one bit. All I could do was hope that the coverage stopped soon.

"Her parents have said that they are very worried about their daughter and that they hope she is found soon" the reporter said.

I snorted. They were worried about me were they? Yeah right. They didn't miss me. They probably just miss the money I was making. They handled a good portion of it.

Worry and panic spread throughout my whole body. I could feel my heart nearly pounding out of my chest.

"I hope they find her soon" Emmett said.

"I know" Jasper added. "I'd hate it if anything bad happened to her"

I was so extremely nervous right now that, well, I can't even explain it.

Jasper looked at me funny all of a sudden. Then, out of nowhere, a wave calm flooded throughout my body and the near hysteria disappeared.

Then Edward appeared. He looked so much like Robert Pattinson that it was kind of disturbing. I worked with Pattinson on a movie last year. I was his love interest. I even had a few sex scenes with him.

Now seeing this guy that looked exactly like him was really weird.

"Nessie what were you thinking by doing all of those dangerous things that you did at the mall?"

I sighed. Here I go again.

**Please Review**


	6. Settling Into A Normal Life

**Chapter 6: Settling Into A Normal Life**

**Nessie's POV**

Life slowly went back to well not normal, but I guess what I could consider a new normal. I had the Cullens, who were truly a perfect family in every sense of the word. It was almost unreal. They treated me as if I truly was apart of the family. It was really weird, yet nice at the same time. I was not used to being loved and cared for this way.

I got enrolled at the local High School. Which I had to say was a really interesting experience for me. After having been homeschooled all of my life I had to say that it was quite enjoyable to actually go to school and interact with other kids my age. It made me feel more normal then I ever had in my life.

I had even made some friends there. I had a group of friends named Michelle, Lizzie and Sophie. Most of the material at school was stuff that I had already covered in homeschooling. So needless to say that I was a bit ahead of the game. Luckily it made easier for me to get mostly As and Bs in school.

I usually ate lunch with both my family and my new friends. But today my family decided not to go to school. For some reason they never went to school on sunny days. They always went hiking when it was sunny. I don't know why but I always got the strange feeling that they were lying about hiking. I shrugged off the feeling. Whatever they were doing was nothing that I had to worry about. I just had two questions. Number one: How did they get all these excused absences? I was sure that there was some limit on the amount of school days that they could miss. Number two: Why did I still have to come to school?

"Nessie are you feeling okay?" Lizzie asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told her. "Just thinking that's all"

"What are you doing later?" she asked me.

"Um, nothing. I don't think the Cullens will be back until tomorrow morning at the latest. Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking since it was Friday night maybe we could go to the mall or go the movies together?" she questioned.

"You know what? I really like that idea. Yeah, let's do that. What time?"

"I can come by your place at 7 and we can decide from there what we want to do" she said. I smiled happily.

"I like that idea Lizzie. Just you and I. A girls night out"

"Yeah we need some girl time. I'd invite Michelle and Sophie but since there still sick I'm sure that they would say no"

"Yeah, I think you're right. Next time we will invite them" Our two other friends had both come down with really bad cases of the cold. This was there third day of missing school already. I was only glad that I hadn't caught it myself.

"So where are you going after school?" she asked me.

"Home. Maybe" I said. "I'm not sure yet. What about you?"

"Nothing much. I'm just going to go home for now. I was just curious about you. Since you're going to be alone all afternoon"

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I threw my trash away and began walking to my class. Did I mention that I have gained some weight? Well I have. Not a lot but I've gone up a dress size. The changes that Carlisle has made to my diet has done wonders for my body. It has only been two months since I have gone to live with the Cullens and have made the dietary changes, yet I can already feel a difference. It's kind of hard to explain, but I feel healthier now. I feel, I don't know, I think_ better_ is the word that I am looking for.

At the end of the day I began walking to home. Lizzie had offered to give me a ride to my place but I felt like walking instead. Then an idea hit me. I could go to the Quileute reservation! I have wanted to come onto the reservation since I first saw it about a month and a half ago, but for some reason the Cullens never take me. They took me wherever I wanted but here. It was weird. Every time I asked they made some sort of weird excuse.

So I walked in the direction of the reservation. I kept walking until I saw a sign that indicated that I was on the reservation. I didn't see much but a bunch of houses.

I stopped when I heard a small child crying from somewhere nearby. I spotted the girl really easily. She was small. No older then three or four years old. She stopped crying when she saw me. She looked at me with eyes full of fear.

She tried to move away from me when I approached her.

"It's okay" I told her soothingly. I moved toward her only for her to move away again.

The girl was definitely lost. From the looks of things she had been lost for some time. She was probably hungry. I looked through my backpack. I was sure that I had packed an extra snack that had gone uneaten. I was right. I had a banana and some grapes.

The small girl looked at me hesitantly. As if she were judging if I were a threat or not. Her hunger overrode her fear of me. She walked up to me and took the snacks from my hands. I watched as she pealed the banana and ate it first before proceeding to eat the grapes.

"Thank you" she said.

"You're welcome" I told her. "What is your name?"

"Lucy" she said in a sad voice.

"Well Lucy it's nice to meet you. My name is Nessie" I told her.

She giggled. "That is a funny name"

"Yeah I suppose it is funny" I smiled at her. "Lucy how old are you? What are you doing here all alone?"

"I'm three and a half" she said. "I'm lost"

"Why are you lost? Where do you live?" I asked her in concern. She was only three and a half years old. What was she doing out here all alone?

"I wandered off and got lost. I don't have a mommy and daddy so I live at the orphanage"

My heart was starting to really break for this girl. She is so young and already without parents.

"Why don't you come with me? I can help you" I told her.

"Okay" she said with a smile. She ran up to me and asked me to carry her because she was tired. She was pretty heavy and I was sure that my arms would hurt later for this but I was not going to complain. All I wanted was to help this poor girl.

She even wrapped her arms around my neck. I was thankful for that because it made it a little easier for me to carry her.

I had walked into what looked like the main part of town when I saw a bunch of really big half naked looking guys. I couldn't help but to stop and stare like an idiot. What girl wouldn't stop to stare at something like a bunch of half naked hunks? Seriously these guys looked like serious weightlifters!

I looked at all of the guys and none of them looked seemed to even notice me. Then my eyes lingered on the last guy. I looked at him the longest. He looked like he was an extremely bad mood. His eyes seemed dull and full of unhappiness.

Then he happened to look at me right in my eyes and something in him changed immediately. His bad mood seemed to evaporate. His eyes now seemed full of light and happiness. Then the way he got on his knees was a bit weird.

I decided to just walk away.

"Wait" I heard him say. I turned around and saw him coming after me.

"Don't leave" he said.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Jacob. What is yours?"

"Renesmee, but I usually go by Nessie" I told him.

"That's such a beautiful and unique name for a beautiful and unique girl like you" he said catching me by surprise.

"Why thank you" I said.

"Nessie is there anything that I can help you with? Anything at all?" he asked me sounding kind of urgent. It was kind of cute actually.

"Yes, is there an orphanage around here? This little girl says that she is lost and she is from the orphanage" I said.

"Yes, actually I know exactly where it is. My friend's wife Emily works there. I can take you there" he said.

"Thank you Jacob I would appreciate that so much" I said.

"Nessie how long have you been around here? Why haven't I seen you before?" he said.

"Well I've mostly been in Forks or Port Angles. This is my first time here on the reservation"

"Well that explains why I have never seen you before. But I sincerely hope that this isn't the last time that I will see you"

"Well you seem nice and I'm definitely interested in getting to know you better. Plus you're hot" What the hell did I just say?!

"And you're beautiful. I'm also willing to bet that your smart as well. You certainly seem smart" he said and I blushed.

"Well this is the place" he said. I was very surprised. I would not have taken this building for an orphanage. It was so old and rundown looking. It didn't look safe at all.

"are you sure?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes this is it. It's really rundown and a lot of things need replacing. There aren't enough equipment, toys, or even food to feed all of these kids. It relies a lot on donations but they never get enough. Nobody really cares about this orphanage"

Well that was really sad. Nobody cared about these kids.

"Nessie I like you" Lucy said.

"I like you to" I told her with a smile.

"Will you come back?" she asked me.

"Of course I will" I promised her and that brought a smile to her face.

Then I realized what time it was and I knew that I had to leave. It was already 5:30. I needed to be home for when Lizzie came by.

Jacob walked me for a while to make sure that I found my way out of here. Throughout my whole walk home I could not help but think about that orphanage.

When I got home my mind was made up. I was going to do something about it. I took my laptop and went online to my bank account. The orphanage had a website where I could donate money online. I took out four million dollars from my bank account and donated all of it to the orphanage.

I heard the door bell ring and I immediately logged out of my bank account.

"Hey Nessie are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready. I'm just going to grab my coat and keys" I said.

**So what do you all think? Any guesses to how that large donation will hurt Nessie? Keep in my mind who monitors her bank account activity. Anyway there will also be lots more Jake/Nessie fluff to come. And this isn't this last we've heard from the little girl either. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. I should update soon. In the mean time please review and tell me what you thought. **


	7. Night Out

**Chapter 7: Night Out**

**Nessie's POV**

"So Nessie what do you want to do?" Lizzie asked me as soon as we had left the house.

"Well I say we go to dinner in Port Angeles and then we go see a movie. After that we can shopping if we feel like it" I told her.

She smiled. "Yes, that sounds fun!" she said enthusiastically.

"Okay where should we go eat and what movie should we go see?" I asked her.

"Well there is a great Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. We can go there. As for what movie we should see. Well, why don't we see the hunger games? I want to see that movie, but only if you want to see it" she said to me.

"Well that sounds awesome!" I said enthusiastically. You know it's nice to go watch a movie where you are not in the starring role. Or any role for that matter. I liked that very much. It made me feel more normal.

I started thinking a lot about Jacob while we were driving to the restaurant. There was just something about him. I don't know what it was. It was hard to explain. But there was something that was drawing me to him. In that little bit of time that I was with him he really seemed so nice and caring. Like he genuinely liked me for who I was. Definitely the opposite of Rick, my boyfriend. Rick was nothing but a sexist, arrogant asshole that thought the whole world revolved around him. Then there was the fact that he seemed to believe that I should bend to his every will just because he had a penis. He is a great actor alright. Because he certainly did act like he cared about me when we were out in public. His onscreen alter ego was a stark contrast to his real personality. I definitely did not miss having to pretend to enjoy kissing him. When Emmett and Jasper watch my show every week I want to gag so badly when the kissing scenes come on.

Then I also started to think about that little girl from the orphanage. It broke my heart that such a young kid could already be without a caring, loving family. It really did. I really hope that little girl gets adopted by parents that actually care about her. My own adoptive parents never really showed me much affection. I really did wonder why they even bothered adopting me in the first place. I really strongly believe that it all came down to business. They wanted a kid that could easily make more money for them. But why did they choose me?

"Nessie are you okay?" Lizzie asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking that's all" I told her.

"Thinking about what?" she asked me.

I decided to go with a partial truth.

"a boy that I met on the Quileute reservation" I said.

"Oh really? What is his name? Is he hot?" she asked me with a smile on her face. She wanted all of the juicy details.

"He is extremely hot. Plus he seems really nice" I admitted.

"You had me at hot" she said. "So what is he like? Are you two going to go out on a date or something?" she asked me. She was just begging for details.

"I don't think so. I mean I didn't get his phone number or anything. We might not even see each other again" For some reason the thought of not seeing him again made me sad.

"What is his name?" she asked me.

"Jacob"

"Oh even his name sounds handsome"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh Lizzie"

I started twirling my hair around my fingers. The dye was already starting to wash out. Bronze strips of hair was starting to show again. But I had already made a hair appointment to die it again so I wasn't worried about that. I had also recently purchased more sets of colored contacts. All done with the money I had taken out prior to running away.

The news coverage of me disappearing hasn't lessended at all either. In fact it seemed to have gotten more intense lately. Although I believe that is because a movie I starred in was just released today. A fact that I was reminded of when Lizzie and I got to the theater. I knew for a fact that Emmett and Jasper were planning om seeing it this very weekend. They are definitely big fans of mine. Since I'm "smoking hot". A fact that I'm reminded of when my TV show comes on every week. By the way it is extremely weird to watch myself on TV. It was also very weird that Japser and Emmett both had huge crushes on me. Well Roxie Lynn.

"Hey Nessie?" Lizzie said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You want to see that new Roxie Lynn movie instead?" she asked me. Her question was an innocent enough but I could not help but get nervous.

"Nessie are you okay? You seem kind of edgy" she said. She was a little too observant sometimes.

"I'm fine" I told her. "I'd rather stick with the Hunger games instead"

"Okay" she said.

Once we were inside the theater we went straight for the concession stand. Even though we hsd just eaten were in the mood for some candy. I tried to supress a laugh when I imagined my parents's reaction if they saw me eating a box of chocolates.

As soon as the movie was over we went to the mall for another hour before we had to leave because of closing time.

By the time that we got back to the Cullen house it was already 1am. I was beyond surprised when I saw Carlisle's car in the driveway. I was sure that they were not coming back until later.

I fumbled around my purse for my keys. As soon as I heard a opened the door I heard a voice. "Nessie come here"

It was Carlisle's voice and he sounded angry.

"Yes Carlisle?" I said a bit nervously.

"Nessie where have you been all night?! How is it that I came home two hours ago to find the house empty?! You have no idea how worried I've been!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that you all would be back until tomorrow"

"That does not answer the question of where you were or why you haven't answered any of my phone calls!" he shouted.

"I was with Lizzie. We went out to dinner then we went to the movies and then the mall" I then looked at my phone, which Carlisle had bought for me as well as my laptop. I realized that the battery had died.

"also my phone battery died. I guess that is why you couldn't contact me"

"Look Nessie I'm not sure what your life was like with your parents but when you live under my house there are certain rules that you must follow! Go to your room and go to sleep. I can assure you that we will discuss your staying out until the wee hours of the morning later!"

I literally ran up the stairs because I was afraid of what Carlisle might do if I didn't listen.

I put on my pajamas, got in bed, and fell asleep quickly. When I woke up it was 8:30 in the morning.

As I was walking down the stairs I smelled eggs cooking. Carlisle was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

He certainly seemed like he was in a better mood then he was in last night.

"Good morning Carlisle" I yawned.

"Good morning Nessie. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did actually. Carlisle, about last night. I'm really sorry-"

"No Nessie I'm sorry" he said as he poured eggs onto my plate. "I overreacted last night and I should not have yelled at you. It's just that when I came home last night and found you gone I got worried. Then when I called you and you wouldn't answer I began to panic. I thought something bad had happened to you"

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I didn't mean to scare you like that. But you know what? It's nice to have someone like you. Someone that actually worries about me"

"Didn't your parents worry about you?" he asked me in disbelief.

"No" I was quick to answer. "They were hardly ever around and when they were they barely noticed me at all. They only noticed me when they wanted to make comments about my weight and how I should lose more weight and be a size zero" I didn't even bother to keep the bitterness out of my voice. I never felt loved, I was forced to be an actress, and I was always alone. Sure I did have some friends in the business. But we were always too busy to do things together like normal friends. Honestly Lizzie was one of the bestest friends I ever had because we were always doing things together like normal teenagers.

When I glanced up Carlisle I could see the sadness written all over his face.

"Nessie what your parents did was wrong. They neglected you. What they did was just plain wrong and you don't deserve that" he said.

He walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. I had even started to cry. He just keeps proving over and over again that he really does care about me.

"Carlisle why did you come back last night?" I asked him, hoping to change the depressing subject.

"Actually it was because of you. I felt bad that we left you all alone so I came back on my own. The others will come back later. Oh and Nessie next time you decide to go out when we're gone just let me know and please don't stay out so late next time. Okay?" he asked me.

"Okay" I promised.

"Why don't we go out together? Just you and I?" he asked.

"Okay" I could not even fight the smile that appeared on my face.

I went back upstairs and changed as fast as I could.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"Why don't we go to the park for now? I don't really care though as long as I'm with you" he said.

"I don't care either" I said.

We both got in his car. We started to talk and laugh.

"Hey I wonder what is going on over there" he said as he looked off into the distance.

I looked to where he was looking and felt the blood drain from my face. There, surrounded by a crowd of people, was my parents and my boyfriend. Oh god no! They found me! How?!

Then I realized how. The four million dollar donation. Oh god I'm such an idiot!

"Hey aren't those the parents of Roxie Lynn? Isn't that her boyfriend?" Carlisle asked.

I didn't answer as I took off my seatbelt and scrunched up into a ball on the floor in an attempt to hide.

"Nessie what are you doing?!"

"Carlisle please just get me out of here!" I begged.

"Nessie what-"

"Please?!" I begged. "I promise I'll explain everything but just get me out of here"

"Okay" he said.

**I have a question for all of you. How should Emmett and Jasper react when they find out that Roxie Lynn is really their niece? Since they have a huge crush on her I want to make it good. Anyway please review.**


	8. The Truth

**Chapter 8: The Truth **

**Nessie's POV**

I stayed on the floor of the car hidden. Carlisle kept throwing me confused glances every now and then. He must think that I am absolutely insane. I know that I would think I'm absolutely insane.

I could feel my heart pounding fast and hard. I could not believe that my parents and so-called boyfriend had found me! What was I thinking?! I gave my own location away! Gosh I'm beyond stupid sometimes. I basically just advertised my location to them! How could I be so stupid to donate four million dollars to that orphanage?!

I sighed. I knew exactly what I was thinking. I always felt like I had so much. So I when I saw something or someone that needed help I didn't hesitate to help. I feel like with all of the money I have, with everything I had, I should give back to the community and help others. I wanted to help make a difference. So when I saw Lucy and the orphanage that she lived at I didn't think. I just acted. I wanted to help.

But look what happened. I had completely forgotten that my parents as well as a bunch of other people, monitor my bank accounts and my bank activity. With me running away they were sure to keep an extra good eye on my bank activity. Basically to see if I would slip up and do something stupid. Of course it would not take them long to trace me back to Forks after what I did.

"Okay Renesmee, we are home now. You don't have to hide anymore. Or whatever it is that you are doing" Carlisle said.

"Thank god" I whispered. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I got up off of the floor and looked around to really make sure that I was clear. I realized that now I was just being paranoid. Carlisle would not have lied to me. I should have just trusted him.

"Okay, now can you please tell me what is going on?" he looked at me as if he were questioning my sanity. I didn't blame him. I would think that I was crazy if the situation were reversed.

"Okay, but can we please go inside first?" I asked him. I did not want to risk anyone else accidentally overhearing. Although the chances of that were unlikely since we were in the middle of the woods.

"Okay" was all that he said.

I followed him slowly into the house.

We both sat down on the couch and he turned to me for an explanation.

"Okay now can you tell me why you felt the sudden need to hide on the floor of the car for no reason at all?" he asked me, his eyebrows raised.

I racked my brains for a way to start this conversation. How do I say this?

"It was because of the people we saw in the park" I said.

"You mean the actress's parents and boyfriend? What do they have to do with anything?" he asked. Yup, he definitely thought that I was crazy alright.

"They are here because they are looking for me" I told him.

"What are you talking about? Why would they be looking for you? They don't even know you. Nessie you are not making any kind of sense. I want you to tell me the truth and I want you to tell me the truth now" he stated.

I took a deep breath. "Well, you already know that I was adopted when I was two years old. You already know some of the truth about my parents and my upbringing, but I left out a huge part of my past because I was not ready to tell it, but now I am, I have to, and I trust you" I said.

"Okay?" Carlisle inquired. "What is it?"

"What you don't know is that the family that adopted me were millionaires. They were extremely rich. The reason being they were big time movie producers. When I was five years old they _**forced **_me to become a child actress. I never wanted any part of the business. I wanted to live a normal childhood but they didn't let me have one. I can't even count the number of times that I begged them to let me quit acting, but they never gave in. Another thing is that my name really isn't Renesmee. Well it used to be a long time ago. But my parents changed my name. I guess what I am trying to say is that I am Roxie Lynn"

Carlisle looked dumbfounded for a minute as he processed the information.

"You're saying that you're Roxie Lynn? The famous actress?" he asked me, completely shocked.

"Yes Carlisle that is me" I told him. "Remember the skateboarding incident at the mall two months ago?"

"You mean the one that got you banned from that mall for life? Yes, I remember that. Why are you asking?"

"I learned those skating boarding tricks from TV shows and movies that I have done in the past. A lot of those were my signature moves. I do my own stunts" I told him.

"That explains why everyone was comparing you to Roxie. Especially Emmett and Jasper" he said.

"Remember the cliff diving incident?" I asked him.

"Yes I remember that! You nearly gave us all a heart attack when you jupmped 60 feet and were doing all those flips in the air like it was nothing!" he reprimanded.

"That was from another movie I did about two years ago. Well the flips were anyway. The jumping 60 feet part was my for my own exhilaration"

Carlisle just shook his head.

"Then there was the karate incident incident a few weeks ago. I learned those moves from Jackie Chan himself"

"Look I even have some more proof" I told him.

I went and got my laptop as well as photos that I had brought with me. The photos had me with my family. I also opened up my laptop and my bank account to show him the money. I also explained about the withdrawal and that was how they found me.

"Why did you runaway?" he asked me.

"Because I was sick of that life. I never wanted that life to begin with. The constant photo shoots, commercial shoots, filming schedules. My life was so hectic that I barely had time to sleep. I was tired of it. All I want is to be normal. My family never even showed me any kind of love. They didn't even pay attention to me except to critize me. Please don't let them take me back" I begged with tears in my eyes. "Please"

"Don't worry Nessie. I won't let that happen" he vowed.

"Now we just have to tell everyone" he said.

He then started laughing hysterically for some reason.

"What is so funny?" I asked him.

"I can't wait to see the looks on your unc-I mean Emmett's and Jasper's faces when they find out who you really are" he looked like he could barely breathe as he was laughing.

"Yeah, do you know how weird it is for them to think of me as hot?"

"Oh Nessie, you have no idea" he said, still continuing to laugh.

**Please Review**


	9. Family

**Chapter 9: Family**

**Nessie's POV**

"You know it's kind of a relief to have finally told someone the truth about myself" I said once Carlisle had stopped laughing.

"I bet it was it hard to keep that secret for the past two months" Carlisle told me.

"You have no idea" I said. It was beyond hard. I came so close to telling the truth so many times, but I was determined not to tell anyone my secret just yet. Not until I was sure that I can trust them anyway.

"How did you do it?" he asked me. "Keep the secret I mean?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "Well it was all great acting skills. That's what it was. Great acting skills. You tend to acquire them after so many years of acting. The only thing that wasn't an act was how much I care about you guys. That was 100 percent genuine. Words can not even express how I feel about you all. You guys mean so much to me that it I, well, I can't even describe it properly. The only thing I can say Carlisle is that you have been like a father to me these past two months. You have shown me more care and love these past two months then my parents ever did my entire life"

Carlisle looked really sad and heartbroken. I didn't mean to make him feel pity for me.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? For having parents that clearly don't deserve to have a child as wonderful as you? For not treating you with the love, care and respect that you deserve? For forcing you to act when you clearly didn't want to? For forcing you to give up the chance of a normal childhood when that is all you ever wanted? For making you believe that you should lose weight so your worth can grow more? What is there for you to be sorry for? You have done nothing wrong. It is all your parents fault. They clearly didn't deserve children if that's the way they treated you. I swear if I ever saw your parents I'm not sure what I would be capable of doing. They are the ones who have hurt you"

"Well I guess I just don't want to burden you with all of my issues. I don't want to burden you with all of my emotional baggage" I told him.

"Nessie, stop" Carlisle said. "You are not burdening me by telling me your life story. In fact, I like that you trust me enough to tell me everything that you have been feeling and dealing with your whole life. I want to help you. I want to be able to give you everything that you deserve. This whole family cares about you. All we want to do is help you. I want to give you the family and love that you have been denied all of these years"

"Really?" I said.

"Really" he told me in a serious voice. He then came over to me and hugged me in a tight embrace. I loved Carlisle I really did. I don't know what it was about him that drew me to him. But ever since I had first met him I have always known there was something special about him. He really was just an easy person to love once you got to know him. It was all in the way he treated me and cared about me.

"What about your boyfriend?" he suddenly asked me.

"What about him?" I questioned. What did he want to know about him.

"I mean how has he treated you? Does you miss him? On TV it surely does seem that you are in love with him"

Now it was my turn to laugh. In love with Rick?! Yeah right! Sexist assholes are not my type at all.

"Nessie why are you laughing?" Carlisle asked me.

"Because Carlisle, believe me when I say this, I can't stand my boyfriend. I hate him. So the idea of being in love with him is so ridiculous it makes me laugh" I told him.

"Why?" Carlisle asked me. "Does he treat you bad?" he asked me in a very serious manner.

"He's arrogant. He is only in love with himself. He's sexist. He believes that I should cater to his every whim just because I'm a girl and he's a guy. He says very sexist and degrading things to me. For goodness sakes he tries to control me! I can't stand him!"

"What? But why are you even with him then?!" Carlisle shouted, suddenly upset.

"It's the producers of our TV show. They think we will be more believable if we are seen together in real life. So we have to be together. Trust me I am not in love with him. I fight the urge to vomit every time I have to kiss him while filming. I also wash with mouthwash after filming those scenes"

"Now I'm not sure who I want to hurt more. Your parents or him" Carlisle said in a serious voice.

I was about to say something when Carlisle said something else. "The rest of the family is about to get here"

"How do you know?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, uh, this is around the time they said they would be home" he said.

He was right. About 10 minutes later I heard cars pulling up into the driveway.

I heard someone put a key in the lock and open the door. In came Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme.

"Sorry we would have been here faster but these two-" Bella pointed and glared at Emmett and Jasper. "Insisted that we stop at the movie theater so that they could buy tickets to a later showing of Roxie Lynn's new movie"

"Also there was a lot of traffic for some reason. We had to take a lot of back streets once we got to Forks. It's because that actresses's parents are here. We don't know what is going on" Edward said.

"Um, perhaps I should be the one to tell you" I said. Automatically everyone turned to look at me.

"What are you saying?"

"Well I, uh, how do I say this?" I was actually struggling to find the right words to say.

"She is Roxie Lynn" Carlisle said for me, making it easier.

"It's true. I am her" I said. I even removed the contacts I was hearing. "The contacts are part of my disguise and my hair is dyed. It's beginning to wash out" I said as I showed them.

"WHAT?!" both Emmett and Jasper scream at the same time.

"I am Roxie Lynn" I repeated.

"WHAAT?!" They both screamed again. The dumfounded expressions on their faces were absolutely priceless. I could not help but to laugh.

"You mean to tell me that we have a crush on ou-" Emmett was physically dragged out of the room before he could even finish his sentence.

"What are you saying?" Jasper said, still with that same dumfounded expression on his face.

What is so hard to grasp here? "I am Roxie Lynn" I said again. Hopefully I would not have to repeat myself.

Japer then left. A few seconds later he and Emmett returned with all of my movies, TV shows, merchandise, and recently acquired movie tickets. They proceeded to start a fire in the fire place. They then chucked all of the items into the fire.

Well that reaction was a bit...extreme.

**Please Review**


	10. Talking With Bella

**Chapter 10: Talking With Bella **

**Nessie's POV**

Everyone else seemed to have a good laugh at the way that Jasper and Emmett reacted to my reveal. I had to admit that their extreme reaction was kind of funny, though I don't fully understand why the rest of the family found it so funny. I had a feeling that I really did not want to know.

"So Nessie, or Roxie, whatever you like to be called. You're really an actress? Why did you runaway? Why would you leave that life? I don't understand anything" Bella said to me.

"First of all please call me Nessie or Renesmee. I prefer that name so much more then Roxie. Yes, I really am an actress, though I never wanted to be one. In fact I was sick and tired of that life. All I ever wanted was to be normal. My adoptive parents forced me to start acting when I was five years old. I wanted out so badly, but they wouldn't let me quit. They would not let me have that normal childhood that I so desperately wanted. Besides they didn't love me. They didn't care about me at all. They just neglected me. Seriously I wish they never had adopted me" I told her.

"You should have been adopted by a better family" Bella said. "It infuriates me that people like _them _adopted you. You deserve so much better then that" she said as she hugged me.

"Yeah, thanks" I said as I hugged her back.

"So they never showed you any kind of love? At all?" she asked.

"Nope, never" I said. "The only time they ever really paid attention to me was to tell me that I needed to lose more weight. As if I wasn't already skinny enough. They didn't want me to get "too fat" for the camera. It was all about being beautiful, perfect, and skinny"

"Nessie" Bella said sternly.

"What?" I questioned.

"The way that they treated you was not right nor healthy at all. They were wrong to parent you the way that they did. You have no idea how much it bothers me that the treated you that way" Bella said in an angry tone of voice.

"It doesn't matter. It's all in the past now" I told her.

"Of course it matters! What do you mean it doesn't matter?! You should have had two loving and caring parents. Not people like that" Bella said.

"Yeah. My parents were the kind of people that believed that money was everything. You know? They thought that with all of the money I had and they had that I should be happy. And I did have it all. I lived in a mansion. My room was about two or three times the size of a regular room. I had all of the latest gadgets and gizmos. Hell I even had a jacuzzi in my room. I had everything but human companionship. I didn't have many friends. And I certainly did not have the love or support of a family. That is what I wanted the most. And it is something that money will never be able to buy. That is why I have been so happy here. I'm finally feeling happy and loved" I told her.

Before I could say anything else she caught me by surprise and hugged me. I loved it. Something about her just made me feel happy and safe.

"So how did they find out about you? I mean, how did they find out where you were?" she asked me.

I then told her about the donation that I had made to the orphanage on the Quileute Reservation.

"You went where?!" she shouted and scared the crap out of me.

"Onto the Quileute reservation-"

"Nessie it is dangerous there. You should not go there!"

"Why not? How is it dangerous?" I asked her.

"It's just, well, nevermind, just trust me on this" she said. Trust her? It's kind of hard to trust her when she is not making sense at all.

She then got up and left.

"Okay" I muttered.

The rest of the evening went by slowly as the rest of the family tried to figure out what they should do with me. Well, figure out how they were going to try to hide me. I listened to them for a while before I started to get really bored.

I somehow managed to sneak out. I didn't plan on going into town where I would most likely get discovered by my parents or Rick. I didn't want to risk that. So I decided to go the reservation again.

As I entered I could not help but wonder why Bella didn't want me to go on it. It was a beautiful place. And danger is the last thing that I would think of when I thought of this place. I walked for sometime when I suddenly heard my name being called.

I looked around and saw Jacob running toward me.

"Nessie, you came back" he said enthusiastically.

"Of course I did Jake. I like it here" I told him, which was true. But I did have an ulterior motive for coming here and that ulterior motive was staring right at me with his beautiful eyes.

"I was hoping to see you again" he said to me.

"So was I" the words had left my mouth before I even realized what I was saying.

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah, well, I had a really nice time with you last time that I saw you and I wanted to repeat that incident. Okay, so I admit it. You have something to do with the reason that I like here" I was nervous now. When I was nervous I rambled...a lot.

"You're really cute when you ramble" he said.

I blushed.

"You're also cute when you blush" he said.

My response? Blush even harder!

"So what happened with Lucy and the orphanage?" I asked him, hoping that he would stop saying things that would make me more nervous.

"She misses you actually. She is hoping that you will go back and visit her" he said.

I smiled at that.

"Then we will just have to go back" I said with a smile. "But why don't you and I go out right now?" I covered my mouth as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

"Nessie I'd love that" he said. "Why don't we just go for a walk? I mean if you want to"

I smiled. "I'd love that Jake"

We started walking toward Forks. We talked and laughed the whole way there. I really was having an amazing time with him.

By the time we had gotten to Forks Jake needed to use the bathroom. I decided to wait for him outside.

"There you are Roxie!" A chilling familiar voice shouted.

I turned and saw Rick staring right at me. "You thought I wouldn't recognize you in that disguise did you?"

"Leave me alone" I said as sternly as I could.

"No" he said. "Your parents and I have been looking all over you. As well as the producers. We need you to come back now. We have already lost a lot of money thanks to your stupid running away act"

"Rick I said leave me alone. I am not going back"

"The hell your not!" he shouted. He then grabbed my arm really hard and started dragging me away.

"Let go you're hurting me!" I shouted. I just knew that I was going to have bruises now.

"Let her go!" I looked back and saw Jacob there. He was shaking badly.

"Stay out of this you little nobody!" Rick shouted at him.

As soon as we turned around we found ourselves face to face with eight angry Cullens. Headed by Carlisle.

**Please Review**


	11. Rick

**Chapter 11: Rick**

**Nessie's POV**

In that moment I was honestly quite scared. I had never before seen the Cullens look so upset. Actually I'd even go as far as to say that they were beyond upset. They were flat out angry.

"Did you not here what she said?" Carlisle said in a calm, yet somehow threatening manner. "She clearly told you to let go of her so you better listen" He didn't have to say 'or else' his tone of voice definitely implied it.

Rick didn't hesitate to listen to him. There was something about the Cullens that just made you fear them sometimes. This was definitely one of those times.

As soon as he let me go I ran over to Jacob, who was still trembling pretty badly. Jacob put an arm around me and almost immediately the tension evaporated from my body.

I didn't miss the nasty look that Edward through toward Jacob though. Jacob and I just gave him confused looks in return.

"Look she doesn't have a choice" Rick began to say. "She has to come"

"Of course she has a choice!" Bella hissed at him. "She does have a choice and we support her fully in it. If she does not want to go back then she doesn't have to"

"Look do you even know who she is!" Rick shouted. "Do you even know who I am?!"

"Of course we know who you are" Esme said calmly. "But that doesn't change anything. She has the right to decide for herself" I think that this was the sternest I had ever heard Esme's voice sound.

"Nessie what are they talking about?" Jacob asked me.

I took a deep breath. The Cullens already knew the truth. But how was I supposed to tell Jacob? That conversation was not something that I had considered yet. Especially not under these circumstances.

"Well Jacob, there is something that I haven't told you. I'm really an actress, and not just any actress. My real name is Roxie Lynn. I ran away because I was sick and tired of that life. So I left" I told him.

"Nessie why didn't you say anything before?" he asked me, he sounded a bit hurt.

"Well" I said. "I wanted to make sure that I could trust you first. That's not information that I just want to hand out to anyone" I told him.

"I guess I can understand that" Jacob said.

"Listen Rick. We suggest that you leave right now. We have heard about the way you have treated her. We saw you drag her against her own will just now. You do not have the right to make her do anything that she does not want to do. Nor will I allow you or her parents to take her back against her will" Carlisle threatened.

"She is only 17 years old. You do realize that her parents can press charges against you for kidnapping. Right?" Rick said.

"It's not kidnapping if I chose to stay on my own free will. They've just been taking care of me this whole time. Unlike you and my family they actually do care about me" I told him.

"What about your contract? Clearly you forgot about your contract didn't you?" Damned! Had me there! I did in fact forget that I had signed a contract.

"Oh fuck" I muttered under my breath. To my surprise everyone but Rick glared at me as if they had heard my profanity. I blushed a deep, scarlet red.

Rick smiled triumphantly.

"What contract is he talking about Nessie?" Carlisle asked me.

"Two years ago when our show was first starting I had to sign a contract with the studio. In the contract it states that I have to stay on the show for as long as it runs. If I breach the contract, meaning violate it's terms, the studio will sue me and my parents for everything we own" I explained.

"In other words" Ricks started to say with a smile plastered on his face. "She does not have a choice but to go back to the show"

"Not so fast" Bella said.

"She is not going anywhere" Edward added in a menacing sounding voice.

"Didn't you hear? She signed a contract. She is legally ob-"

"That does not mean anything to us" Carlisle said. "Because we are going to do everything that we can to void that contract. So I suggest you leave right now" Carlisle said in a scary voice this time.

Rick left without saying another word. Though I'm pretty darn sure that the Cullens wanted to kill him right now. You know that whole saying 'if looks can kill'. That seemed to be an understatement here.

"Nessie why did you leave?! Carlisle reprimanded me. "Didn't you realize how dangerous it is for you just to walk out into the open like that? You had us all worried sick!"

"I'm sorry" I said. "I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have just left like that" I said.

"Second of all you left without telling anyone Nessie. We do not allow that in our house. So don't ever leave without asking permission again. Is that understood?" Carlisle said.

"Yes Carlisle. I understand" I said.

"Good" he said. "You had us really worried. It's a good thing that we found you when we did"

"Carlisle I do have a question though" I said.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked me.

"How exactly do you plan on going about fighting my contract? I mean the studio has some really good lawyers. They've never lost a legal battle with anyone" I told him.

"Nessie believe me when I say this. We have very good connections in the best law firms in the country. Just trust us on this, we know what we're doing" he said.

"Okay" was all that I could say to that.

**Please Review**


	12. Family Love

**Chapter 12: Family Love**

**Nessie's POV**

I couldn't help but feel incredibly angry a few minutes after Rick left. I could not stand him! I hated him! I hated the way he treated me! The way he talks to me, the way he degraded me when we were alone, everything about the way he treated me! It was all because I was a woman.

"Nessie are you feeling okay?" Carlisle asked me. I hadn't realized that I was giving away visible cues of my anger.

"I'm fine. It's just that he makes me so angry! I just can't stand that guy! The way he treats me. The way that he acts so superior to me just because I'm a woman and he's a man. It just pisses me off so much!"

"It's okay Nessie" Bella said to me as she hugged me. "You'll be okay. We'll keep him away from you. Is that how he always treated you?" Bella seethed in anger.

"Worse" I said.

"What do you mean that by _worse_?!" Edward shouted, suddenly angry.

"Well he basically treated me as if I was nothing but an object. He wanted me to be submissive to him just because he is a man. He use to say degrading things to me. I mean he once told me that the only thing I was good for looking pretty for him. That I would never be good for much else"

"He said _what_?!" Bella screamed into my ear.

"He's done worse though" somehow it felt good to vent. To finally release all of my frustrations about him with my new family. That's what I considered the Cullens now; my family.

"Nessie what exactly do you mean by that?" Rosalie asked me, looking upset as well.

"It happened last year. The official report I gave to the media was that bruise was from-"

"A boxing accident" Emmett said, eyes widened in shock. Of course being a mega fan, or ex mega fan I should say, he would remember that incident.

"Do you mean to tell me that he hit you?!" Bella screamed so loud that the whole forest seemed to shake.

"He got really angry at me because I refused to have sex with him. So he hit me"

Bella was beyond angry now. Edward had to physically restrain her when she attempted to go after him. Her attempt would have been useless anyway. He was to far anyway.

Almost as soon as she got angry she calmed down. She gave Jasper a very annoyed glance for some reason though.

"Nessie" Carlisle began, trying to tame his own anger. "Why did you stay with him? Why did you put up with him?"

"I didn't have a choice. The producers thought our on-screen relationship would be a lot more believable if we dated in real life as well. Dating was part of the agreement we made with the studio. As a matter of fact it was another term of that godforsaken contract I signed" I explained.

"Nessie do you happen to have a copy of that contract? We are going to need to see it and so does the lawyer that we're about to hire for you"

"In my email. I've kept it saved in my email for the past two years" I said.

"Print it" he said. "Print it as soon as we get home"

As soon as we got home that is exactly what I did. I printed it and handed it to Carlisle.

I was so tired afterward that I went and took a shower, put on my pajamas, and then promptly fell asleep.

When I woke up it was already morning. My stomach rumbled loudly. I had skipped dinner last night so it was no wonder that I was already so hungry.

When I went down to the kitchen I saw that Esme was already cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Nessie. Breakfast is ready" she said as she handed me a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Thank you Esme" I said. I loved Esme like a mother. I really did. She was always so sweet, so kind, so caring, so loving. It almost seemed so natural of her. I wondered why she didn't have any kids of her own. Sure she had Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. But they were all adopted. It couldn't be the same.

"Esme how come you never had any kids of your own? Biologically I mean?" I asked without thinking.

She looked so heartbroken and saddened by my question that I instantly felt guilty for asking. How could I be so heartless?

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have asked-"

"It's okay Nessie" Esme said. "I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you for asking that. It's just that, well, I did have a son. He died when he was only a few days old. After that something happened and now I'm infertile. I can never have kids again" Her voice sounded very sad.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Esme didn't deserve any of this pain. She was much too good of a person.

"It's okay Nessie. Why did you ask though?" she asked me.

"Well it's just that I think you're a wonderful mother and I was curious about why you never had kids of your own. I bet you would have been an amazing mother to that boy. Just like you've been to me-" That last part had slipped out without me even realizing it. But that's exactly how I felt. She was more of a mother to me then my adoptive mother ever had been. Just like Carlisle was more of a father to me then my adoptive father had ever been. But what if Carlisle and Esme didn't feel the same way about me?

Then Esme hugged me. "I consider you a daughter to me as well"

I was shocked. Happy but shocked.

We broke apart a few seconds before Carlisle came in.

"Good morning Nessie, I thought I heard you down here. Anyway I wanted to tell you that I got in contact with a lawyer yesterday evening. One that is perfect for you and your case and he's willing to take on your case. I faxed him a copy of your contract. He just called me awhile ago and he wants to come speak to you as soon as possible"

"You hired a lawyer already?" I asked in pure shock.

"Nessie I told you we have some very good connections in the best law firms in the country. I can have a lawyer ready as soon as I need one"

"Thank you Carlisle. Really. For everything you've done and everything you're doing"

"Nessie I just want you to be happy and free from that past life. Free from acting. Free from your adoptive family. Free from Rick"

"I still can't believe the way he's treated you" Emmett said as he entered the kitchen. "I mean he always seemed so calm and caring with you on your show and your live TV appearances"

"He's a good actor" I explained.

"You looked like you felt the same way. Your kissing scenes seemed so real. I never would have suspected that he would be so cruel. To think Jasper and I actually thought you two looked good together. It sickens me"

"I couldn't get to the mouthwash fast enough after kissing him. Emmett I have to ask you something"

"Okay what is it?"

"Are you ever going to explain why you and Jasper burned all my movies, TV shows, and merchandise that you had the very second you found out who I am?"

"Um, uh, next question! Next question!" he begged desperately.

His horrified expression really made me want to laugh. I mean my insides were hurting so badly from trying not to laugh. I just wish that I could understand their very extreme reaction.

**Please Review**


	13. Trouble

**Chapter 13: Trouble**

**Nessie's POV**

The Cullens had to leave several times throughout the day. I was forbidden from leaving though. I needed to avoid being discovered by my adoptive parents, or Rick again. It was absolutely imperative that I stay out of sight for now.

Today was a school day so that meant that I would be pretty much home alone all day. Carlisle had to go to work, and then he was going to work on the problem of my contract. I really regretted signing that stupid piece of paper. In fact, I never even wanted to sign it in the first place. I sort of felt forced to do it. My parents made it very clear that they would have been angry with me if I chose not to sign.

So the rest of the day went by pretty slowly for me. Not much happened. I started to get bored and I wasn't sure what to do. I really wished that I could have gone out. I wished that I could have to gone to school. I missed Lizzie and all my other friends. I missed hanging out with my family.

I tried to watch TV to alleviate my boredom, the only problem was that when I turned it on news about me came on. Honestly I don't think Forks has ever gotten this much attention...ever. It was really strange. I didn't like watching news coverage about me so I turned the television off.

Instead I started to play some video games on the Xbox that mainly only Emmett used.

I heard someone at the door and I immediately got really nervous. Had they found me?!

_Relax. Breath._ I reminded myself. Nobody could have discovered where I was currently living. Well, they sort of already had, but they didn't know who I was hiding with or where I what house I was staying with. Yet, that still didn't do much to alleviate the nerves.

I wasn't able to really successfully relax until I heard someone messing with the mailbox. Phew. It was just the mailman.

I went back to playing video games for awhile until I eventually got bored of doing that. I went outside just to get a little bit of fresh air.

While I was out there I decided to get the mail. I was surprised when I saw two, elegant looking envelopes. They both had what appeared to be a large V stamped on them. They came from a place called Volterra, Italy. What was even stranger was that one of them was addressed to me specifically. The other one was for the rest of the Cullens.

Confusion overcame me. I didn't know anyone in Italy. There had to be some mistake. Right? Yeah, that had to be it, there had to be some mistake. There was only one way to find out though.

I went back inside and threw the rest of the mail on the kitchen table.

I sat down on the couch and stared at the strange envelope that was addressed to me. I took a deep breath before I carefully tore open the envelope and started reading. My heart pounding in my chest.

_Dearest Renesmee Cullen, _

_ Or Roxie Lynn if that's what you preferred to be called. We have been searching for you for many, many years now. Just to think if we had known what your new identity was we would have found years ago! The Cullens did an excellent job of keeping you from us. You see, Edward and Bella, your true parents gave you away to protect nearly succeeded. It has taken us an excruciatingly long time to find you young hybrid. You see, we simply cannot allow something like you to exist. A crossbreed of vampires and humans is just a threat that we can't have running around. Especially with you being as famous as you are. You're too much of a liability to our secret. Even more so now then you were when you were just a baby.  
_

_We will come for you and your family. And we will come soon. This time none of you will be able to escape alive. _

_Sincerely, _

_ Aro, Marcus, and Caius Volturi. _

I jumped when I suddenly heard the rest of my family return.

**Please Review**


	14. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 14: The Truth Comes Out**

**Nessie's POV**

I didn't know what to do or what to think. So I quickly stuffed the letter in one of my pocket's.

I could hear my family talking about something. They sounded extremely happy.

As for me? I wasn't completely sure how I felt. Was the letter telling the truth? Were the Cullens really my family? No. It couldn't be true. The letter had said that Edward and Bella were my parents. But they were the same age as me. So that could not be true. It also said that my family were vampires and that I was half vampire. There was no way that could be true.

There was also a very big part of me that wanted it to be true. I wanted to have a family that was exactly like the Cullens.

"Nessie we have some good news" Carlisle told me with a happy smile on his face.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, feigning interest in the whole conversation. All I could think about was that letter.

"The lawyer we hired you thinks that there is a way to fight your contract. He just wants to talk with you first so that he can confirm his suspicions"

"Well that's good news" I said.

Carlisle's smile fell slightly. Was it something I said?

"Nessie are you okay? Is something wrong? Is it that we kept you home all day? If that's it I already told you-"

"Carlisle that's not the reason. This is" I told him as I pulled the crumpled note out of my pocket.

His golden eyes scanned the letter in less then two seconds. His expression had gone from one of complete happiness to one of shock, worry, and fear. I could not tell which one was the dominant emotion.

"Nessie where did you get this?" he asked me.

"In the mail. There is another one for the rest of you as well. What is a Volturi?"

Almost instantly the rest of the family had suddenly appeared. Edward and Bella standing at my side. All eyes staring at me.

"Nessie you might want to sit down. We need to talk" Bella was the one to say.

I sat down instantly.

"First of all where did you hear that word?" she asked.

"What word?"

"Volturi" Edward said through gritted teeth.

"From that letter they sent me. Carlisle has it" I said.

Edward didn't even have to ask for it. Carlisle just gave it to him. Then he gave it to Bella. The letter was passed around to the whole family.

"So is it true? Everything that the letter said I mean?"

Bella took a deep breath before starting. "Nessie it is true. All of it. You are my daughter and Edward's too. We were forced to give you up for adoption when you were two years old. It was the hardest and saddest thing that we have ever had to do. We never wanted to give you up. We loved you so much. We still love you"

"I don't understand" I said. "I mean you both look to be about my age. You can't be-"

"Nessie we are" Edward said. "I know that it's hard to believe but we are your biological parents"

"But how?" I asked.

"Nessie the letter was also right about us being vampires. I was only 18 years old when I got pregnant with you. There were some complications though and your father had to change me"

I laughed. They really were trying to play some crazy joke on me weren't they? Vampires? Ha!

"Nessie it's not funny" Edward said.

"Okay vampire boy if you're really a vampire then prove it" I said. I was sure that I had him there. I really was. That was until he grabbed me and threw me and like three seconds later we were standing in the middle of the forest. Which, by the way, was totally

"Proof enough for you?" he asked me.

"I, yeah, I guess so" I said. "Wait does that mean that I'm-"

"Half vampire? Yes you are"

"But I-I mean how? What?" I could not form a single coherent thought or sentence. What was going on here?!

"Your mother was human when she had you and I was already a vampire"

I was speechless for a full minute. Then I threw my arms around my shocked vampire father. He quickly recovered and gave me a big hug as well.

"Nessie you're not scared of us? At all?" he asked me.

"Scared? No! I'm beyond happy! You're my real family. How could I be anything but happy?"

"Because we're vampires. Because we're monsters. We only drink animal blood but we still have a monstrous nature"

What you are doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is how much you all love me and take care of me. By the way you're not monsters. I've never known a kinder, more caring and loving family then this one. Monsters? No way. If anything humans can learn a thing or two about kindness and love from you all. By the way I think it's really cool to be part mythical creature"

"Oh Nessie" Edward muttered.

**Please Review**


	15. Problems

**Chapter 15: Problems**

**Nessie's POV**

I really did love the Cullen family. I loved them much more then I had ever loved my adoptive parents. Honestly I wished that they hadn't given me up for adoption. I understood their reasons for giving me up for adoption. They wanted to keep me safe from the Volturi and they wanted me to have a normal life. It's kind of funny that my life ended up being anything but normal.

Even from birth I wasn't normal. It's not everyday that a person is born into a family of vampires, right? Even if my family were all vampires they were not monsters. To be honest they were the furthest thing from monsters. I couldn't ask for better grandparents then Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't ask for better parents then Edward and Bella. My aunts and uncles were the best.

Speaking of my uncles I couldn't help but make fun of them for having such massive crushes on me without even knowing that it was me. It was the funniest thing ever in my opinion. They started finding ways to torture me in return though.

Carlisle and Esme found a way that they could still send me to school and evade detection, which was a real blessing for me because being cooped up all the time was getting old. Besides that I really missed my friends Lizzie, Michelle, and Sophie. I just had to make sure that I was disguised very well. Alice and Rosalie were happy that they could now drag me out on countless shopping trips. Alice was a bit frustrated by the fact that I didn't want to wear fancy high-end clothing. I just wanted something that a normal every day girl would wear. I didn't want anything fancy. Fancy is what I was used to but really all I wanted was just to be normal. Well as normal as a worldwide famous half vampire could ever be anyway.

It was on one Saturday evening when we all came home from one of those shopping trips that we all noticed that there was someone else at the house. Someone that we had never met before.

Inside was a man that I had never met before. From the way that he was dressed and from the briefcase he carried with him I guessed that this was the lawyer that they had hired for me.

"Roxie this is William Davis. He is the lawyer that we have hired for you" Carlisle said.

"Nice to meet you young lady" he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you to" he grasped my hand a little to tightly for my liking.

Then we went to an office that was more private, although I knew that the Cullens could still perfectly here everything that was happening.

"So I have been reviewing the contract that you're trying to get out of but I do have some questions for you. First of all how old were you when you first signed it and how old are you now?"

"I was 14, about to turn 15 actually. I'm 17 now"

"Did you consult with a lawyer when you signed it?" he questioned.

"No. As a matter of fact they only gave me until the end of the week to sign it. It was a Wednesday and I had to make a decision by the end of the day on Friday. I didn't even have enough time to find a lawyer let alone talk to one"

"Who represented you? I mean, who was your agent?"

"My mom was actually"

"I want to discuss some of the terms that are in this contract. First of all there is the merchandise. Anything from action figures to coffee mugs that had your face or character on it. It states that you agreed to give 95% of your earnings from the merchandise to the studio, correct?"

"Yes" I admitted.

"You also agreed to work 20 hour days if they needed you to do so, right?"

"Yes" I admitted. "Which I often did usually three or four times a week"

"You also agreed that any injuries you received as a direct result of performing something you were asked to do that it would not be the fault of the studio's but you own, am I right?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Which means that they would not pay any medical bills that you may have needed as a result of an injury that you received while on set, right?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Were you ever injured on set?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually I was. I broke my leg performing a stunt that they asked me for. They refused to pay my bills so I had to pay out of pocket for it. Then they didn't give me enough recovery time so I had to drug myself up to keep on performing"

"It also says that you had to stay with the show for as long as it was on the air, right?"

"Yes" I said.

"And you had to date your co star, right?"

"Yes" I said.

"Also, it said that any violation of these terms and the studio would sue you and your family for everything that you have, right?"

"Yes" I said.

"Were you able to negotiate these terms?" he asked.

"No. It was non negotiable"

"Okay then. Well, that is all that I needed to know" he said.

**Please Review**


	16. Anger

**Chapter 16: Anger**

**Nessie's POV**

After the lawyer left I walked back out into the living room and was met with the stare every single member of my family. They neither moved, talked, or even breathed it seemed like.

My mother was the first one to speak. "Nessie is it true?"

"Is what true?" I asked her.

"Everything that you said to the lawyer" dad added. "Did they really force you to work 20 hour shifts four days out of the week? Were you really forced to continue performing even though you had not recovered from your injury? What do you mean that you had to 'drug yourself'?"

"Yes, I really did have to work 20 hour shifts. Usually it would be three or four days in a row that I was working those kinds of shifts. It's a miracle how I didn't collapse of exhaustion. Yes, I really did have to work even though I was injured. As for drugging myself? Well let's just say that I still get cravings sometimes" I explained.

"What do you mean by cravings?" Carlisle asked me. "Nessie, what exactly did you take to mask the pain?"

"I was taking opioids" I explained.

"And just where exactly did you get opioids?" Carlisle asked me. "Were they prescribed to you by a doctor? Were you taking them correctly?"

I was actually kind of scared to answer him. I just knew that he was not going to like the answer to his question but nonetheless I had to give it to him anyway.

"No" I said. "My mom gave them to me. She just told me to take them several times a day. Before you ask, no, I don't know where she got them"

I swear if the Cullens could have combusted they would have done so right then and there. I had never seen them look so angry before. For once they actually looked like the scary monsters that everyone thought vampires to be.

"Do you mean to say that your mother got you addicted to a pain killer just so you could perform?!" mom shouted angrily.

"Um, yes. I guess you can say that" I muttered, knowing that they could still hear me perfectly anyway.

"I swear if I ever even see your parents, especially your so-called 'mother' ever again I am going to murder her with my bare hands!" My mom was like, well, honestly I don't even know what to compare her to because I have never seen anyone as angry as she was right this moment.

"Nessie how long ago did your leg injury occur?" Carlisle asked me.

"A few months ago actually. Why?" I asked him.

"Since were denied the adequate time required to heal a leg injury I'm wondering if it even healed correctly at all" Carlisle said.

"Well it feels fine to me" I said.

"Well now I would feel much better if I checked it out myself. It greatly worries me that you started acting and performing dangerous stunts while you were still injured. So I would like to check your leg for any damage right now"]

The look on his face told me all that I needed to know. He was not messing around. He wanted to examine me and he wanted to examine me right now. I was not going to get out of this. Besides something told me that when a vampire wanted something he got it. I guess, I reluctantly will admit, it was for my own benefit. If my leg didn't heal correctly it would be best to get it fixed sooner rather then later.

I followed Carlisle up to his office. It never ceased to amaze me that it was more like an actual hospital room then an office. If there was one thing I could accurately say about Carlisle it's that he certainly loved his work. Loved it enough to bring it home with him. Even though I was the only one here who could actually get sick or injured.

I giggled.

Carlisle looked at me skeptically.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?"

"I'm just thinking it's kind of funny that you have your office set up like a hospital room when I'm the only who can actually get sick or injured"

Carlisle smiled.

"I guess that is kind of funny, isn't it? I can honestly say that i never thought of that. Now lay down on that table so I can examine your leg" he ordered.

I did as was told. I laid on the bed and he examined my left leg because that is the one that had broken.

"Hmm. It looks like you were very lucky. Nothing seems to be wrong with your leg. It's nothing short of a miracle"

"Or maybe my half vampire self helped me and I didn't even know it"

He smiled. "Yeah, maybe it did" he said. "Now go along little one"

"Carlisle, is it okay if I go out on my own for a little while? I promise I'll be careful" I asked him.

"Nessie you know-"

"I know it's risky but it'll only be a little while and I won't go very far"

"Okay fine but you better be back in exactly two hours. If you are not back by then I will go search for you and drag you home myself. Is that understood?"

"Yes" I said. I hugged him once before leaving.

It felt nice to finally be on my own as I wondered into town. I went to the bookstore and purchased some books that sounded very interesting to me. When I looked at the time I was surprised to see that an hour and a half had gone by already. I stopped at an ice cream parlor before starting to head back home.

As I walking through the forest near the Quileute reservation someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with a wash cloth before I could even scream.

I started to feel dizzy. That's when I realized the wash cloth had some sort of drug in it.

"Finally Roxie you will be mine at last" It was Rick, my boyfriend/co-star.

He threw me on the ground as hard as he could. I felt the pain explode in my head on impact.

"Please don't-"

He punches my cheek extremely hard.

"Shut up bitch!" he shouted. "You are a woman and you seem to have forgotten your place. You listen to me. You do only as I say. I'm the man here, not you"

I was scared really scared.

I tried to fight him as he undid my pants and underwear but I was useless against him. I had zero vampire strength to fight him with.

He removed his pants and underwear revealing his very erect penis.

"You know I should have done this when you denied me sex. But oh well, better late then never"

I closed my eyes and prepared for the horror of what was about to happen to me.

**Please Review**


	17. Rescue

**Chapter 17: Rescue**

**Nessie's POV**

I had no hope of fighting him. He was so much stronger then I was. I tried to fight him but I couldn't.

I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see what was about to happen.

"Get the hell away from her!" I heard, what sounded an awful lot like Jacob's voice scream in anger.

My eyes flew open and I immediately took in the surrounding scene. Jacob had grabbed Rick and had thrown him violently against a tree. He was bleeding and appeared to be injured in various places.

He backed away but Jacob wasn't having any of it. Jacob literally shook in anger as he stormed his way over to Rick.

"Oh no you don't!" Jacob bellowed as he grabbed Rick again. "You are not getting away that easily! Do you really think that you can just attack this woman and not get away with it?!"

"But I didn't-"

"But you were going to! You would have if I had not gotten here in time! Don't you dare deny it! You had every intention to rape her! Didn't you?!"

"But I didn't-"

"Didn't you?!" Jacob bellowed again.

"Yeess" Rick stuttered in fear.

Jacob once again threw him and he hit the ground extremely hard.

Jacob had started walking over to him when I leaped up and chased after Jacob.

I grabbed Jacob's shoulder hoping that I could calm him down and stop him from doing something that he would regret.

"Jacob don't" I wheezed out.

"Nessie he tried to rape you! I can't let him get away with it!" It seemed like Jacob actually growled just then.

"But Jacob I'm fine. Look he's not worth it. He's not worth anything. Let's just leave now" I said.

"Okay fine. If you insist. But only because you want to. If it were up to me I'd make sure that he lost the ability to hurt or threaten any woman especially you that way ever again"

The thought made me shudder, but somehow he knew that I wasn't kidding.

I quickly put on my underwear and pants so we could get out of this place as quickly as possible.

I followed Jake onto the reservation. I wasn't sure where he was taking me but I knew it was better then being anywhere bear Rick.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"My house. I want to help you. Unless you don't want to go to my house? If you don't I completely understand"

"No I don't mind" I said. I had the strangest feeling that I could trust Jacob. There was just something about him that made me feel safe.

His house was small. It was mode like a shack actually. I didn't care though. It was cozy.

We sat down and Jake disappeared right away only to come back a minute later with two glasses of water. He handed me one of them.

"Nessie are you feeling okay?" Jacob asked me.

"Fine. A little shaken up but fine" I told him.

"I should have killed him!" Jacob shouted. He squeezed his glass so hard that it shattered into a million pieces and water flew everywhere.

"Jacob it's okay. I'm okay. Nothing happened" I said.

"Just the mere fact that he even _wanted _to hurt you is enough to drive me insane!"

I sipped my water. I just let Jake get all of his rage and anger out at once.

It was awhile before Jacob and I were completely calm. I decided to stay awhile longer. Jacob ordered a pizza for the both of us which I ate in a matter of minutes. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I had actually started eating.

I was happy just to be with Jacob. The hours passed slowly as we talked. It seemed to be therapeutic for the both of us. It was nice to hear about his past and his family. I also told him about my family, well ex family, and how unloved I felt. I hated my life with them. Sure, I had it all. Money and fame. My life was miserable though. I had no love or even real friends. Hell I was allowed to eat was salad, yogurt, and protein shakes just so I could be small. Smaller then what I wanted to be. I always hated how skinny I was forced to be.

I let it all out to Jake and he listened with rapt attention like I was the most interesting person in the world.

We laid on the couch together. Jacob threw his arm around me. Minutes later the day caught up to me and I fell asleep.

When I woke up the sun was shining brightly through the window. It was morning now.

Oh no! Carlisle had only given me two hours to be out!

I am so dead.

**Please Review**


End file.
